Confidentiel
by scorpquintis
Summary: Situé après la scène où Reade montre la bague à Tasha. Et si Tasha avait trop bu, vers qui se tournerait-elle ?


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **un OS blindspot à la suite de la scène où Reade montre la bague à Tasha...**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un review**

 **Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Kurt Weller, veuillez laisser un message après le bip… BIP…**

 **Quand le téléphone avait sonné Kurt, tranquillement installé devant une émission culinaire, n'avez pas prit la peine de se lever, attendant simplement le message**.

– _Kurt, je… Je… Je suis dans un… Dans un bar…_

 **Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de son amie, Kurt n'avait pas hésité à se lever et décrocher.**

– _Tasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des problèmes ?_

– _Kurt ? Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes, mais euh… Je m'ennuie là, je… J'aimerais bien que tu viennes._

– _Tasha tu as bu ?_

– _Non…_

– _Combien de verres ?_

– _Pas beaucoup ! Allez viens, on va s'amuser !_

 **Kurt soupira, il avait l'habitude d'aller la chercher dans les bars, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant, quand tout allait mal, peu importe son niveau d'ébriété, il avait été là pour la soutenir. Quand tout allait mal, il s'occupait d'elle et le matin au travail, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais aujourd'hui son amie s'était reconstruite, elle ne pariait plus et semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi subitement, elle s'était remise à boire.**

 **Malgré ses réflexions, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour noter l'adresse, difficilement transmise par la jeune femme, prendre son manteau et la rejoindre.**

 **Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva sa collègue totalement appuyée contre le bar. Il soupira quand il vit qu'elle commandait encore des verres.**

– _Tasha, ça suffit, viens, on y va._ **Il tenta de la tirer vers lui, mais elle ne bougea pas.**

– _Eh Oh tranquille ! Assis toi, prend un verre, profite !_

– _Non, ça suffit l'alcool pour toi !_ **Dit-il en lui prenant son verre des mains**.

– _Mais t'es pas drôle !_

– _Tu sais quoi, tu as raison on va aller boire des verres, se détendre… Mais chez moi, c'est plus sympa non ?_

– _Aaaaah…_ _Ça_ _… C'est une excellente idée Monsieur Welleuuur._ **Dit-elle difficilement**

 **Kurt paya son addition, monstrueusement élevée, et aida Tasha à rejoindre son appartement. Une fois arrivés, il l'installa dans son canapé et lui servit un grand verre d'eau, quel but d'une traite**. **Il** **s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, bien décidé à la faire parler. Dès qu'il fut assis, Tasha posa sa tête sur son épaule.**

– _Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état Tasha ? Je croyais que ça aller mieux._

 **Elle tenta de ne pas répondre, mais son ami ne la laissa pas dans cet état, sans avoir une conversation**.

– _Natacha, je t'ai posé une question !_

 **Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, car à chaque fois elle entendait sa mère lui disant qu'elle ne méritait rien. Il savait très bien ce que cela lui faisait d'entendre son prénom, mais il savait également que c'était le meilleur moyen pour la faire réagir.**

– _Je veux pas en parler Kurt_.

– _ça_ , **dit il** _, il fallait y réfléchir avant de m'appeler._

 **Tasha souffla.**

– _Bon déjà, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce bar ? C'est loin de chez toi._

– _C'est Reade qui l'a choisit_ _ **,**_ **dit elle le regard dans le vide** _._

– _Alors c'est lui le problème…_

– _Il voulait fêter sa demande en mariage…_

 **Kurt compris immédiatement. Même si Tasha savait plutôt bien cacher ses sentiments, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Ça ajouter au fait que Patterson avait subtilement tenté d'aborder le sujet lui.**

 **Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Avec tout le reste, il était doué, mais les sentiments amoureux ça, il n'y arrivait pas.**

 **Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et pensant que c'était une bonne idée, il tenta de la faire parler.**

– _Et tu as décidé de prolonger la soirée toute seule…_

– _Hum hum…_ **Tasha ferma les yeux**.

 **Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien en parlant seulement d'évidence, il se tenta encore de la faire réagir** :

– _Reade est un crétin_! **Lança-t-il.**

 **La jeune hispanique acquiesça. Ne pas avoir de réaction de sa part, inquiéta encore plus Kurt. Son amie était vraiment au plus mal, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi peu réactive. Il décida de changer de stratégie afin de la laisser se reposer un peu.**

– _Et si on regardait un film_? **Proposa Kurt**.

– _Si tu veux…_ **Répondit Tasha sans plus d'émotion**.

 **Kurt mit alors le film, qui démarra lentement. C'était une histoire d'amour niaise, mais qui collait parfaitement avec la situation de Tasha. Les scènes défilèrent, l'alcool se dissipa peu à peu. A la fin du film, lorsque l'héroïne se maria avec son premier amour, Kurt vit des larmes, silencieusement couler sur le visage de la jeune hispanique.**

 **Il passa alors délicatement son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Tasha se colla encore plus et posa sa tête contre son torse. Alors qu'il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, les pleurs de Tasha redoublèrent**.

 **Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. L'un ému, l'autre laissant échapper toute la peine gardée depuis des semaines.**

 **Étant tous deux très peu tactile, ils auraient pu facilement être gênés par cette soudaine proximité. Cependant, ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Kurt fut attristé de voir le visage de son amie ravagée par les larmes. De son pouce, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore.**

– _Merci_ , **murmura-t-elle.**

 **Kurt fit alors son sourire de « je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ». Elle sourit à son tour.**

– _Je veux dire, merci pour tout…_ **Sa phrase resta en suspend un instant, les mots sortant difficilement, encore entrecoupé par des sanglots**. _Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir aidé toutes ces années, d'avoir été là malgré mes remarques, mon humeur…_

– _Toujours Tasha_ , **lui dit-il remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.**

 **Elle sourit encore. Kurt pensa qu'elle avait vraiment un sourire magnifique**.

– _Je ne comprends pas…_ **Pensa-t-il à voix haute.**

– _De quoi_ _ **?**_ **Demanda Tasha intrigué par son sérieux**.

– **Comment** **ne peut-il pas voir ce qui a !**

 **Tasha baissa les yeux, à la fois flattée et gênée. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Après tout, elle le considérait comme son frère et elle ne se voyait pas parler d'amour avec ce dernier. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle devait arrêter de cacher ses sentiments. Elle le faisait trop et un jour, elle exploserait sous la pression. Et cette explosion pourrait tout détruire.**

– _Il n'y a pas que ça Kurt._

– _Alors explique-moi tout, je suis là Tasha, quoi qu'il se passe, tu le sais._

 **Son regard transperça la carapace de la jeune femme. Pendant une seconde, elle faillit tout le dire. À propos de la CIA, de Dragonfly et de tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire ces deux dernières années. Mais elle imagina aussitôt son regard lorsqu'elle aurait tout révélé. Elle vit un mélange de déception et de dégoût. Elle avait besoin de tout sauf de cela. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait tout révéler, elle se rétracta au dernier moment.**

– _Tu sais que j'adorerais Kurt, mais…_

– _Tu as besoin de parler Tasha ! Tu ne vois pas que tout ça te détruit !_

– _C'est confidentiel…_ **Dit elle durement**.

– _Alors parle moi de ce dont tu peux, de Reade par exemple_ ! **Renchérit Kurt, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir les révélations qu'il attendait.**

– _J'ai eu ma chance, c'est trop tard maintenant._

– _Ce n'est jamais trop tard Natacha !_

– _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ **Cria la jeune femme**.

 **Kurt s'assit face à elle et lui prit les mains. Dans un moment normal ce geste aurait été bizarre pour tous les deux, mais ce soir les choses étaient différentes. L'atmosphère était changeante.**

– _Tasha tu dois réagir. Boire et te morfondre ne te sers à rien ! Cela ne t'as jamais apporté ce que tu voulais et cela ne te donnera certainement pas la vie dont tu rêves. La vie que tu mérites._

– _Et alors je dois faire quoi ? Briser un couple pour mon bonheur ? Meg est quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite une belle vie, peut être même plus que moi._

 **Kurt leva les yeux au ciel sous cette dernière remarque**.

– _Je ne te dis pas de briser un couple mais juste d'avouer tes sentiments à l'homme que tu aimes. Tu verras ce qu'il se passe ensuite… Peut-être que Meg est un second choix pour lui._

– _Je ne sais pas Kurt, on ne se mari pas avec un second choix. Et je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre, de le perdre. Peut-être que pour lui je ne suis pas un choix tout simplement._

– _Et si je lui parlais…_ **proposa-t-il**.

– _Non merci… C'est gentil hein, mais mon ancien boss parler à mon boss de ce que je ressens pour lui, ce serait trop gênant !_

 **Elle rigola en imaginant leurs têtes. Kurt la suivi, heureux de pouvoir la faire rire. Néanmoins, il repensa à ce qu'elle cachait, Tasha dû le sentir puisqu'elle continua.**

– _Tu sais que j'aimerais tout vous dire Kurt, mais c'est…_

– _Compliqué,_ **la coupa son ami** , _je sais. Rassure moi juste, dis-moi que tu ne te mets pas en danger._

 **Tasha baissa les yeux. Évidemment que je me mets en danger, je nous mets tous en danger avec mes conneries. Alors ne me juge pas Kurt, je t'en supplie ne me juge pas et aide moi ! Sauve moi ! Sauve nous ! Sauve l'équipe.**

 **Pensa-elle.**

 **Encore une fois elle voulût tout dire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.**

– _Bien sûr que non_. **Elle sourit tristement.**

 **Elle n'avait pas la force de promettre. Pas encore, Elle ne pouvait pas promettre quelque chose de faux, pas cette fois.**

 **Kurt quant à lui savait qu'elle mentait. C'était son regard qui la trahissait. Il la trahissait toujours. Mais il décida de ne rien dire. Et même si la vérité ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui promit silencieusement d'être là pour elle quand cette dernière éclaterait.**

 **Ils s'endormir alors, toujours « enlacés» sur le canapé.**

 **À son réveil, Tasha trouva un verre d'eau et un médicament. Le tout était accompagné d'un petit mot.**

– _Repose-toi le temps qu'il faut !_

 _J'ai dit à l'équipe que tu étais malade._

 _Prends tout ton temps._

 _Kurt._

 **Tasha sourit, elle savait que cette dernière phrase n'avait rien à voir avec hier soir. Cependant, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.**

 **Elle avait pris sa décision en rejoignant la CIA.**

 **Oui, plus rien ne la ferait douter, maintenant elle le savait, elle ne dirait rien.**


End file.
